The stretcher pad according to EP 1 318 782 81 provides a combined patient restraint system consisting of a restraint system for adults in addition to a restraint system for children and infants.
In practice, it has been found that the restraint system currently now in use is cumbersome to stow, or else presents a source of irritation or even injury for the patient currently to be secured to the stretcher.